Coming Home
by Sittingonthis
Summary: Set in 1971, Patsy and Delia travel to Pembrokeshire Wales to tend to Busby family business. While there they confront family attitudes (and prejudices) about their relationship in the eyes of Delia's family members. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

" _Just don't make your dad cry"_

East End London. 1971.

Patsy heard the phone ring as she finished up the dishes at the sink. They had just finished up dinner together, and as was their habit, Delia cleared up while Patsy was on dish duty. Habit, routine, a clear delegation of chores...well, they were nurses. It was to be expected. Even after all this time.

She realized how domesticated (and dare she say, _boring_ ) they had become in the last 10 years. Barbara & Trixie had long ago married up and started families, however they still managed to get together every once and awhile. Every few months they made it over to Chelsea to check in, but they were fast approaching being too old for that crowd.

She turned toward where her love was talking on the phone. Sighing, she hoped it wasn't a medical emergency or a salesman. Neither was desirable when they had a rare evening off together. Although all they really had planned was a night listening to the record player.

She listened in and made herself ready to jump in if needed.

"Hello. Mam! What a surprise" Delia answered with a mixture of surprise, happiness, and strain.

In the years that they had been together, the couple had found a way to build a life together. They had moved from nunnery to flat to better flat while no one had seemed to question their need to live together. It was just understood. Girlfriends moved in together all the time it had been said. They had managed to find a flat where no one was nosey. The years had taught them discretion and no one seemed to have twigged. Or if they did, well no one said anything. The landlord just cared about the rent.

They had managed holidays in Paris, Spain, and Ireland, over the years. However, Wales had become hostile territory over the last ten years. Whether it was consciously or subconsciously, they managed to find reasons to successfully avoid holidays, visits home, or any reason to visit Pembrokeshire. Truthfully, Patsy didn't find it that hard. She considered Poplar to be their home and it was really the only place that she wanted to be. Of course, only if Delia was with her. Still she knew that her Deels was a bit lost. And while she showed a brave face about it, Patsy knew that it was a constant ache.

"Mam, you're not bothering me" Delia sighed. "When did it happen?" Delia asked as her shoulders shrunk.

Patsy knew instantly that something had gone wrong. It could be a myriad of things, sometimes it was hard to tell. The redhead hoped that it had nothing to do with Delia's young nieces. Children could be so accident prone. She leaned against the sink watching her love in anticipation of whatever this phone call was about to bring.

"Mam. You should have called me" Delia insisted. "All right, well, Patsy and I need to make arrangements...yes...Mam, she'll be coming with me...I'll need her" she insisted. Delia had turned toward Patsy as she finished the call. Her heart clenched as she saw her lover's eyes. As she saw the shrunken form of her love's face, all sound seemed to fade away.

Delia hung up the phone slowly. She paused, lowered her eyes, and then stared at her silently. Patsy noticed her lower lip quiver as she sought out the words to explain what was in her head. The need to urge her girlfriend to speak was maddening, however Patsy knew that it was useless to force it out. The brunette would tell her in her own good time.

After a few moments, Delia finally spoke while looking straight into Patsy's eyes.

"Pats, it's my Da. He's gone" she said in a strangled high voice as tears dripped slowly down her face.

* * *

They had packed up the motor car and left at dawn. Taking the train or bus had been briefly discussed, but the Zephyr allowed them the ability to leave quickly. It was good to be able to bail out of family situations.

The Zephyr had been acquired after Patsy's father died. He had never recovered from World War II. His fixation on it had caused a real distance between father and daughter. It was all they could manage as the past had long ago diminished any thread between them. Upon hearing of his final stroke, Patsy maintained her cool controlled demeanor. An observer might have considered her uncaring, but it was just because she didn't know the proper way to "feel" about her father.

Her father had been a mystery to her for so many years. Drifting into town, they would meet for lunch or dinner at the club. Stilted conversation, drinks, and he would pick up the check. She rarely subjected Delia to these exhausting encounters. Her father was like a far off blurry figure in the distance, even when he sat across from her.

Still Delia had held her the night of her father's funeral as the sobs ripped through her. It was hard to feel as if he had never even bothered to learn about his only daughter. Missed opportunities was all they had left now. She had never asked for an allowance from him over the years. She didn't really need to bother with the family export business, so she sold her shares. Patsy had nearly donated any excess money from the sale to charity. Having grown up posh already, it felt revolting to return to such frivolity. Such an idea made her inwardly nauseous, having seen what she had seen.

But it was Delia who had suggested that perhaps the purchase of a motorcar wouldn't be the worst idea. "Think of the day trips Pats" she had said eagerly at the time. Of course, Patsy gave in-when it came to the Welsh brunette she always gave in.

"How long is it Pats?" Delia asked as she shuffled the radio stations.

"About 4 hours depending" Patsy estimated. "We should be there before sundown dear" she winked.

Delia sighed having finally settled on a radio station playing Motown. A comfortable silence settled between them as the road unfurled before them. It had been a difficult night as the brunette had poured out a lifetime of regrets, breaking her lover's heart in the process. Emotion and feelings were not always easy for Patsy to find, but comfort she understood. And she had comforted her girlfriend as she had learned to do over the years.

Scotch. Cwtch. Open Ears. Empathy. It was how they worked.

Settling in for the long drive ahead, she reached over and gave her companion's hand a squeeze. As Delia looked up and towards her she saw the small of upturn at the corner of her lips.

Marvin Gaye came up on the radio suddenly.

"Ah hah! I like this one. Turn it up Deels" she cheered. And Delia did.

* * *

Pulling into Pembrokeshire, both women were weary. It had been a long drive and while neither got tired of the other's company, they each looked forward to a night's rest.

Of course sleeping accommodations had become the first source of contention.

"Deels, I can easily sleep in your brother's room" Patsy had conceded.

"NO" Delia stood firm. "I don't care what my mam says, I haven't slept without you since the convent. I'm not going back" the brunette had stubbornly asserted.

"I really don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, especially your mother" Patsy tried to rationalize. "She dislikes me as it is" she sighed looking back towards the road.

They were pulling up to the farm already. Patsy could see the lights on waiting for them. As the car came to a halt. Looking toward the brunette she saw a familiar look of grim determination.

"Look" Patsy paused. "I bet we can both share whichever bed you choose love" she held Delia's hand. Her girlfriend squeezed her hand back nervously.

Looking into each other's eyes, the redhead leaned over and kissed her lips firmly. After a moment she pulled away but kept her eye contact.

"Well, let's crack on old girl" Patsy grinned as they each put on a brave face. With a firm nod, they headed into the Busby family cottage.

* * *

Mrs. Busby had tea waiting for them. Having received a call ahead she had been able to estimate her daughter's time of arrival. Anticipating that both ladies would be worn out but in need of a least a meager bite she had put out some biscuits. While she had done so out of kindness, she also had to admit it had settled her nerves.

The arrival of her other grand-children over the years had eroded any disappointment she felt on that issue. Her oldest son Gerald was married with a passel of children, same as his sister Elin. The future of the Busby name was assured. Delia's lifestyle choices could remain far away in London.

Over time, she had conceded in her mind the fact that her daughter was different. Unlike her siblings, Delia was not meant to settle down. Slowly she came around to the idea that Miss Mount was not going to disappear. The red-head's presence in her daughter's life was becoming harder to explain. Her late husband had never remarked on it in her presence. While he was a simple Welsh man, he was no fool, so she had to assume he had ignored it too.

Room-mates. Co-workers. Girl-friends.

These hyphenates were all she had to hold onto without facing the truth. It was just another thing that she chose to "not notice" anymore. Still, it was easier to be ignorant of when it was far away. Now, this part of her daughter's life would be right in her face and it flustered her.

Answering the knock at the door, her own self concern turned to empathy as her daughter and companion entered the cottage. Both women looked worn down from the journey. After a solicitous greeting the three ladies dropped down in front of a cup of tea.

Mrs. Busby took in her daughter and Miss Mount. Although they had been traveled all day, Miss Mount still managed to look well put together. Her usual posh demeanor remained having never shed what she had assumed was an upper class rigidity. However she noticed the relaxed nature between the redhead and her daughter. Little reassuring touches here, a look of adoration there. Also she couldn't help but see the simple rings that each woman wore on their left middle fingers on their right hands. She chose not ponder on what it could signify about her daughter's relationship. Mrs. Busby chose to not think about it.

"Well, cariad, it's late. We have a busy day tomorrow" Mrs. Busby sighed as she rose from the table. Her daughter nodded in agreement as she rose. As she came around the table, she gave her mother a good cwtch and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for calling me mam" she whispered.

They broke apart and the other ladies headed to her oldest son's room. It had been quietly decided that they would share it. Mrs. Busby chose not to think about what that meant either.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always welcome. This will definitely be a multi-chapter story, so I can promise you that the more interest that I see in this story than the more motivation I'll have to continue on...


	2. Chapter 2

She had remembered to pack her pajamas.

"Seriously Pats" Delia had rolled her eyes as she climbed into bed.

"What?! You used to love these" Patsy protested as she gestured to the powder blue top and bottom she wore as she emerged from the bathroom.

"That's only because it's the butchiest thing that you wear dear" Delia laughed.

Although it was her being teased, Patsy loved hearing her girlfriend happy. It had been an emotionally trying day, and she hated seeing the brunette so forlorn. It was so against the nature that she'd become accustomed to from the brunette. It was Delia who had the bold cheeky streak. Patsy was much more strict and rigid in contrast. Now it seemed that their natural roles needed reversing. Despite this, the redhead was willing to rise to the challenge. Anything to make this easier on her Deels.

"I think the lady doth protest too much" she winked. "Admit it. You love it" she smirked as she slipped under the covers.

Feeling her lover's arm slip around her waist she quietly moaned in satisfaction. After such a day, Patsy really was quite tired out. Before she slipped off to sleep she felt hot breath against her ear.

"Only because I keep every magnificent inch of your naked body in my mind underneath all that fabric" the brunette whispered as they each drifted off.

* * *

Getting out of bed was the hardest part. Still, Delia knew that this was the reason that she had dragged herself back to Wales in the first place. Pulling herself away from her lover was always difficult but today more so than usual. It was her dear Da that she had to say goodbye to today. No one else could understand.

Delia had understood from an early age that she was more connected to her father than her mam. He let her climb trees and build forts of blankets in the living room. He never pressured her about boys or dances or marriage. Like an unspoken agreement between father and daughter, he staved off any advances from the local lads. Without any question he had funded her education all the way to her placement at The London.

Although they had never spoken of it-it was like he knew what she was and loved her any way. She hadn't felt that from anyone else until she met Patsy and realized that she wasn't alone.

"Deels" her lover whispered into her ear. "We really must get downstairs. Your mother will be waiting" Patsy warned as she untangled herself from Delia's grasp.

She groaned.

"Just one more minute" she pleaded.

"Deels" Patsy's agitated tone finally motivated her to action. She sprang up and shrugged off her girlfriend in a huff. She murmured a frustrated "Fine" and quickly strode into the bathroom.

Splashing cold water on her face she gripped the sink. Looking into the mirror she tried to curb her agitation. It wasn't Patsy's fault that today was going to be difficult. She didn't deserve any fuss having been exceptionally supportive.

"Sorry Pats" she intoned as she strode back into the room.

Patsy nodded in empathy as she tried to find the shirt that she had packed for today. Having found it, she turned toward the brunette.

"You have no need to apologize for anything today" Patsy reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

While they dressed, they each went over today's itinerary.

"So, We'll meet with Gerald around five in the evening?" Patsy questioned.

"Yes, we'll meet him at the pub in town. I think we should walk rather than drive-it's only 10 minutes away" Delia informed her girlfriend.

"All right. I'll trust you to be correct on that" Patsy shrugged. "Still you'll be back in enough time for us to walk through this so called gorgeous Welsh country-side with me?" Patsy asked.

"Of course" Delia reassured her. As much as she wished that Patsy was accompanying her to the graveside of her father, she understood why her girlfriend excused herself. They had buried her father two days ago. Her mam had cited the fact that as it got colder the welsh ground got harder- so burying the body as soon as possible was an unfortunate necessity. It still was a bit painful that she hadn't been able to witness her father's burial.

A long time ago, Delia had decided that she was interested in seeing more than the Welsh countryside in her life. As a child she sat reading old National Geographics that her father collected for her until the fell apart. Seeing places that were both beautiful and strange had stirred a desire within her at a young age that had never expired.

She had felt that intense need to free herself her entire life.

And thank god that her father had understood. Both times-before the accident and afterwards when she had to rebuild herself. Without his support she never would have become a nurse, gained Patsy, and known her own self.

Now she had to face his absence and it ached.

* * *

Sitting around the breakfast table, Patsy tried to be as light as she could.

"Deels has always gone on about the "beauty of the Welsh countryside" so I thought I'd better see it for myself" Patsy said before she sipped from her tea.

"We should be back around 2 pm. So that will give you two enough time to rest before meeting your brother" Mrs. Busby informed.

"Well, I have my book and it'll be nice to get some fresh air" Patsy nodded.

Delia kept to herself as her girlfriend and mother tried to make it all easier. Still the tension was palpable and much more than Delia knew how to deal with at this moment.

"Mam? Will Elin be there tonight? I'd so like to see my sister but I haven't heard if she'd like to see me" Delia inquired.

"You know she's busy with all her children to look after. She's quite underfoot at the moment. But I'll ask for you" her mother offered.

Delia sighed. She heavily disliked how her relationship with her sister had eroded over the years. As children Elin had nearly been her doppelganger but around the teenage years everything had changed. It became evident that as Delia was pulled away from their shire, her sister Elin was pulled further into it.

It was Patsy who broke the silence when she rose from the table.

"Well, no time like the present" she said as she collected the breakfast dishes.

Indeed, Delia thought as she rose in accordance.

* * *

"I'm so very sorry Da" the brunette said softly as she quivered before the headstone.

"I should have been here when they put you in the ground, but it wasn't possible so" she sighed. Unable to continue, she simply wrapped her arms around herself. Imagining that they were Patsy, she gained strength even in the woman's absence. She understood why Patsy had declined joining this grave-side visit with her mother. The redhead didn't do grave-sides since her mother and sister had never had ones-she simply didn't see the point. "It's not like their actual soul is there to see you" Pats had shakingly reasoned as she took a slow drag from her cigarette one evening.

"Sometimes I wish that I had stayed home after my accident. I could have looked after you, made your life longer and all that" she sighed. Loudly she stifled a sniffle as the grief stayed lodged in her throat.

"I love her so much Da. And I know that is hard to understand but we are a pair" Delia choked on her words. Steeling herself she cleared her throat which had grown quite imbued with all that the woman had to say.

"Until I met her I thought that I was solely alone, but she filled that hole and then some. Still I never wanted to disappoint or hurt you like I had mam" she grinned stoically. "Yes, I know that mam had her suspicions, I suppose that you did too" she related.

"I'm sorry I could never truly be myself with you Da" her voice choked. "I hope that you can forgive me, wherever you might be" she looked toward the ground.

As her gaze returned to an upright position she saw her mam approaching. It was time to go.

She grazed her hand over the top of her father's headstone. Pulling herself together she turned toward her mother who was now within hearing distance.

"Cariad, it's time to go" her mam intoned.

With grim determination she joined her mam as they walked away from the gravestone of Mr. Busby. It was still a lovely day, and Delia knew that Patsy would be waiting for her. That provided enough solace to get her through any car ride with her mam.

* * *

Finding herself at loose ends, Patsy dodged about the cottage all afternoon about how to occupy herself. Should she take a chair and a book and get some sun? Or a full blown picnic (which seemed like a lot of work for just herself)? It's not like she didn't want to see the famed Welsh country-side that she had heard so much about, but without Delia, it seemed highly unimportant. Still she knew that the brunette would be disappointed if she at least didn't have something to report of her afternoon.

Deep in thought, she was startled by the knock on the door.

Uneasily she cracked opened the door only to see Delia's eldest brother Gerald on the doorstep. His hat in his hand he had a grin that looked exactly like his sister.

"Miss Mount! Is my sister or mother in?" He bellowed chortling to himself.

"Afraid not. Just a posh lost girl who is unsure how to settle herself here in Wales" she grinned.

They embraced shortly after and she led him into the kitchen. The two had met a few times over the years when he had dropped into London for one reason or another. Patsy had never had a brother, but she felt as if in many ways Gerald was what she hoped that she'd have gained if life were fair. Unfortunately life is not.

A large jocular man, Gerald was every man's friend. Delia had told her several stories of having been defended on the playground by her big brother. Later when she was of dating age, he had also warned all the lads. "Little good it did" Delia smirked "wasn't interested in any of them anyway".

"Well, you should try a walk down the stream Miss Mount. It is a beautiful day" he advised.

"Perhaps I will. And please call me Patsy" she demurred.

"I must return to the farm otherwise Sheryl will have my head" he turned away preparing to leave. "Miss...Patsy, just make sure that she is all right" he said softly.

She nodded, noting his uncharacteristic serious turn.

"I will always be there for her" she said firmly. He nodded assuredly.

After she had returned Patsy had recounted the scene to her girlfriend in the hopes of taking her mind off the events of the day.

"I still can't believe it" Delia scoffed.

"He was just being an elder brother" the redhead smiled.

"Still, it's not like I'm 16 again" Delia smirked as she rose from the vanity mirror.

Patsy said nothing. She found it was easiest to simply stay quiet and let the argument fade. Her focus was to help her girlfriend forget the sadness which had brought her here to Wales. And tonight that was exactly what she intended.

"Patsy Mount, I fully intend to show you off tonight to every man in Wales" the brunette laughed as she pulled her hands around the woman's waist from behind.

* * *

A/N: I am so very grateful for the response that I've received thus far. There is more to come I assure you. Of course, feel free to continue to review and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally at the top of the hill, Patsy and Delia looked over the rolling green hills.

"Y'know Deels, I could almost be angry with you" Patsy smirked. "Keeping all this to yourself" she laughed teasingly as she gestured toward the countryside.

"But you won't be" Delia laughed back.

"Oh and why is that?" Patsy questioned.

"Because you love me" she tossed over her shoulder with a mischievous grin.

It was in these moments that Patsy knew so many things to be true. Her rational mind separated out the things that she knew she could prove with empirical evidence. In boarding school she had excelled at Biology because everything was in front of you. Once you cut open the frog you can see all the working parts. (Patsy had never been one of those squeamish girls for she had seen far worse than they could ever imagine. Animal parts was nothing to her.) In the same way she had dissected emotions in such a way that all she saw was causes & effects.

Love had come to equal loss. Desire led to torment. Fear overcome by courage.

These were indisputable in Patsy's mind, until one woman had smashed through all these preconceptions. And now while the redhead was surrounded by the sublime Welsh countryside, it was only Delia Busby that she could see. Or even wanted to see.

Startled out of her thoughts she felt another hand entangling in her own.

"Are you alright Pats?" She whispered in your ear leaning in closely.

You turn your head towards her and smile. She brushed a piece of hair behind her lover's ear.

"I know that we probably won't ever marry properly. But really you are my wife y'know?" She said genuinely.

"Of course you are Pats. After 15 years I bloody well better be" she smiled cheekily. Delia seemed intent on keeping things light so as not to be overwhelmed herself. Patsy could read her like a book.

"However, I'll never be Patsy Busby" she shook her head laughingly.

"Then Delia Mount it is?" She nodded her head disapprovingly. "Nope, not happening" Delia continued as they walked hand in hand over the rolling hills back toward Busby farm.

* * *

It looked as if they had arrived at the pub early. Plenty of blokes were ready to make an early start of it, but no sign of Gerald. Wordlessly the two women communicated with each other who would grab a table and who would go to the bar. This pantomime had been perfected over the years to the point where it only required the minimal amount of movement. The bartender seemed quite impressed, as did some men at the bar.

"A gin and tonic for me and some Bourbon for her" Patsy ordered as she reached into her purse.

"You're not from around here are you?" She heard a male voice ask from the bar. She forced herself to hold in a groan. When would men just give it rest? She asked herself sighing.

"What gave me away?" She smirked looking toward him. To be honest he wasn't so bad a chap. Young, strong chin, big broad Welsh shoulders. She briefly thought about putting him down softly.

"Charlie, you've got no chance with this one" she heard from behind her. It was Gerald's jovial tone that made her chuckle as she took the drinks from the bar. Heading towards where Delia had grabbed a table she heard him dispatch the lad.

"Now back to your wife Charlie! She's waiting at home" he shooed him away.

Patsy & Delia giggled over their drinks as Gerald sat down with his own.

Delia had the next round so she headed toward the bar. Business had started to pick up and yet she didn't like the idea of Patsy being left alone with her brother. Who knows what mortifying tale he was going to tell next? She had to save herself as well as Pats.

"Can I get another round please?" She shouted over the juke box. Normally she loved being in such a place where gaiety was a requirement. However, she hated having to leave Patsy feeling socially awkward. It was always difficult to know how much to say to family and she hated putting Patsy in an awkward position.

The bartender nodded at her order and Delia waited.

"Y'know your dad was a man among men" she heard from down the bar.

"I know" she nodded. Looking down the bar it was the usual crowd of Welsh men. All who most likely worked in farming or mining. Really there was only two jobs for men in Wales.

"He was in here every weekend telling us about a new medial procedural his daughter was involved in. Believed you hung the moon that one" she heard another measured voice.

It overfilled her heart to hear so even from strangers. She had settled herself long ago with the thought that she was the Busby disgrace. Never married, no children, no real settled home. All her childhood it had been drummed into her that all she needed could be claimed with the acquisition of "the right man". Even at sixteen she had known that wasn't in her future. Around pretty girls, well, she was all stutters and the fumbling of hands. That was until Janice Dyer had kissed her behind the gymnasium and she knew that men were not in her future. Still, she felt as if she'd lost any chance of her father's admiration. As much of a daddy's girl as she was...well her father was a traditional Welsh man. Her father wasn't built in such a way to understand what Patience Mount meant to her.

"So have you really seen a heart beating in someone's chest?" A man shouted down the bar.

Delia looked his way playfully.

"Yes, and Brit Ekland wasn't even in the room. Apparently a man can live without her" she smirked. They laughed back at her as she collected their drinks.

* * *

She looked toward where Delia seemed hung up at the bar. Of course, the brunette could deal with whatever these fellows had to throw at her. The years had taught each of them how to take care of themselves. It was more that Patsy was worried about being alone with her lover's brother. She wasn't great where family was concerned. It brought out an awkwardness that she supposed came from having no practice in dealing with in-laws. Still, Gerald was a fine person. He clearly came from the more merry side of the Busby tree. Which is what made the sudden serious look in his eyes all the more disconcerting.

"Delia told me about what happened to you in the war" he said solemnly.

A flash of irritation with Delia was tempered by a practiced brave face that Patsy flipped on.

"We all lost things in the war, I'm no different from so many others" she said taking a sip from her drink.

"Still, it's a cruel thing to walk thru life seemingly alone" he said solemnly.

"Yes, but I'm not alone. I have Delia" she looked over to where her girlfriend stood at the bar with a group of older gentleman.

"I just want to say, I know what people say about my sister. But as long as she's hurting no one, then I don't see why it's anyone's business who she builds a like with" he paused for moment considering his words. "As long as she's happy then the world can have it's opinions" he finished his pint.

Patsy could only nod at this sudden sign of solidarity. Over the years as they had been living and working in Poplar, they had become less afraid of exposure. They had celebrated the overturning of the sodomy laws and watched with horror the riots in America. Delia had been such a calming effect whenever she fell back on old behaviors. She had loosened up considerably in public and her paranoia lessened. Still, she knew that if they were caught out their careers would be over.

"What I mean to say, is that" he paused for an age and a broad smile broke out across Gerald's face. "You are family" he said sincerely. He raised his glass toward her. "Just don't hurt my sister or I'll be coming for you" he said with a laugh and a wink.

"It's not something I plan to ever do" Patsy drank the rest of her drink.

Gerald turned back towards the bar.

"Dee! Are you ever going to make it back here with my drink?!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Patsy gave a sigh of relief as her love made her way back toward the table.

"Simmer down you! He hasn't been an intolerable beast has he? My brother can be such a bore" Delia smirked as she slid in beside her girlfriend. Patsy instantly relaxed as she felt their hands interlock below the table.

"Well, it's only because my sister thinks she knows it all" he teased right back.

"Somebody had to in this family and it was Elin who got the birthing hips" she took a sip of her drink. "Speaking of Elin, is she coming tonight? I really want to see her and the boys" Delia asked.

"Dee, I wouldn't expect her. Sorry to say but our sister has taken a turn toward conservatism" Gerald explained.

"Oh god! She's not a Tory is she?" Delia scoffed in mock disgust.

"Worse. She's started a chapter of the GFW here in town. Thinks herself a savior of our Welsh values" he smirked.

Patsy sighed. These GFW ladies had become quite the epidemic across the country.

"Hopefully, she'll keep that rhetoric to herself tomorrow" Delia hoped.

"Delia, I don't think that she's coming to mam's dinner tomorrow" he replied.

"Why?" Delia asked exasperatedly.

And while Gerald didn't have to say it. Patsy could see the answer in his eyes. She squeezed Delia's hand as a response. The disappointment in the brunette's face broke her heart.

"So Gerald tell me more about…" she began to paper over the uncomfortable pause. It was a practiced response and the group returned to more jovial subjects.

Yet, as they walked home Patsy sought to console her girlfriend's obvious despondency. That night, as they lay, Delia found solace in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Settling there she sighed contently as the red head kissed the top of her head in return. Patsy resolved to make this up to Delia somehow even if it meant a bit of groveling was in order.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for your responses. I thrive off them so keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Patsy slid into the kitchen that morning still in her pajamas. She did not look forward to what she knew that she had to do. But then it wasn't the first time that she'd had to be brave. And it was for Deels, so she faced the imposing face of Mrs. Busby.

"Miss Mount" the older woman dryly said with apparent disdain as she stood at the hob. Already putting on the kettle and biscuits for breakfast, she turned away hoping it seemed that Patsy would disappear. At the moment, the redhead very much wished for the same.

"Mrs. Busby" she nodded as she froze into place.

"Is there something you need?" She asked over her shoulder clearly surprised that Patsy had not moved along.

"Actually, Mrs. Busby, I was hoping that you could do me a favor" Patsy started. The senior woman slowly turned facing Patsy directly. She tutted as Patsy stalled.

"You see, it's really not for me. It's for Delia" Patsy sat down wringing her hands nervously. It surprised her to this day how such a small woman could still be so imposing. Not unlike the Catholic nuns when Patsy had been in boarding school, Mrs. Busby seemed unimpressed. However, she did pour Patsy some tea as she detailed what had happened the night before with Gerald.

"Delia was so upset when she came home. And I was hoping that you could talk to Elin and see if she could come today" she paused. "Or at least drop off the boys for awhile so that Deels...Delia can see them" she corrected herself.

"Does she know that you are asking this?" Mrs. Busby asked.

"No. I just hoped that you could exercise your influence and get her sister to reconsider" Patsy said very measured. She wanted to be strong against Mrs. Busby without betraying any of her own feelings towards the woman. Coughing down her internalized hatred for the woman after all these years was difficult. Still, if there was something the redhead nurse had learned over the years it was how to put on a brave face.

As Patsy looked up, she saw a conflicting set of emotions run through Mrs. Busby. The elderly woman sighed.

"Miss Mount can I be frank with you?" She asked. Patsy nodded, although she felt a shiver run through her. "10 years ago I resigned myself to the fact that my daughter was lost to me. That she was going to make her own choices. Choices that I, myself, don't understand."

She paused briefly crafting her words.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush" she steeled herself. "I don't know what you mean to each other, but it must be resolute. After all this time, here we are Miss Mount. And it seems that you are again putting my daughter's needs first. So, I will see what I can do" she finished up turning back towards the hob to prepare some eggs.

They each heard Delia come down the stairs and greeted her with a smile.

* * *

Elin Busby was surprised to see her mam at the door that morning. It was unlike her mother to just show up. She always called first or at least made pre-arrangements. As it were Elin was tending to her newborn girl when the doorbell rang.

"Dylan! Can you get the door please?" She asked as she shifted Arwyn in her arms.

"It's grammy!" He shouted over his shoulder loudly. Of course, it startled the baby who started to wail louder. Inwardly she cursed herself for thinking a third child was a grand idea.

"Dylan" she sighed as she bounced the little one in her arms.

Her mother walked into the house and approached her harried daughter.

"Here" she said and gestured to take the child. After a cradle and a few bounces the baby settled down. Mrs. Busby set the child down into her play area in the far corner of the room. Soon the brunette babe became contented by her plastic rings.

Elin shook her head and yawned. Hopefully her husband would be in soon from the barn where he was tinkering with the tractor. She was desperate for a break.

"Cuppa tea mam?" She offered.

"No, I won't be staying that long" her mum answered. Elin nodded, however, she moved toward the hob to make herself one.

"I've left your sister and Miss Mount to make some prep for dinner today. Bless her, but she's a menace in the kitchen. Between the two of them they can't boil an egg" Mrs. Busby tutted.

At the mention of her sister, Elin felt her entire body tighten. It instantly became clear why her mother had made this sudden appearance.

"Mam" she intoned as she turned toward her mother defensively.

"Don't you mam, me" her mother's tone shifted drastically in response. "You and the boys will appear at my house at five" she declared with all the subtlety of an army general.

"I can't today. I'm sorry" she replied as she turned away from her mother. Turning back towards the hob, she settled the kettle as it started to sound.

"You're sister is leaving tomorrow morning and who knows when she'll return here. So, bring the boys and the wee one. She's desperate to see them" she softened as she talked of the young ones.

Still firm, though, Elin refused to budge. If her mum didn't want to face the truth, then Elin would have to say it.

"Mam" she hissed. "I don't want my kids around her" she snarled as she lit a cigarette. As she inhaled the smoke she saw a momentary pain flash across her mother's face.

"Elin. Whatever choices she makes, they are her own. She is still your sister and does no harm to anyone" she stated firmly.

"She's queer and everyone knows it!" She seethed.

"Whatever she is, your sister and Miss Mount..." she paused as she visibly wound herself up. "Neither of them can hurt anyone. In fact, they have birthed and saved half of London" she argued.

"It's _deviant_ what her and that woman do. The way that they live" Elin stubbed out her cigarette. "You may be able to tolerate it. But I don't" Elin attested.

"Delia is your sister, Elin. You will be there at five sharp" she declared. "If not for me, then do it for your father. It is what he would have wanted" her mum snapped before heading for the door.

* * *

So, Elin had appeared with everyone in tow at five as requested. Delia chose to focus on the children, rather than notice her sister's cold aloofness. It was clear that she had been summoned here by duty, not pleasure.

Dinner proceeded as planned. The boys delighted in telling tales of school and cricket, while Delia cradled the little girl. While the brown-haired bundle squirmed in her arms, Delia reminded herself not to get too attached. Choosing Patsy had meant that she would not have a child of her own. If she dwelt on it for too long it drove her into a soft melancholy. The inability of motherhood had driven her away from midwifery. While it had brought her and Patsy closer, in the end when she had been offered a promotion to matron, she had taken it. It was just too hard to live with everyday. Still, she took pleasure in seeing her nieces and nephews. It was enough.

Patsy kept a low profile, choosing instead to make London small talk with Elin's husband. Later on they shared a cigarette outside as Delia found her sister in the kitchen.

"They are perfect Elin. Thank you for bringing them over" she leaned against the door frame. Still keeping a distance between herself and her sister who exuded cold disdain.

"I didn't do it for you" she said bitterly.

"I know" Delia looked down toward the floor. She suspected that her mam had been behind it, perhaps Patsy too. A chasm of silence opened between the two sisters as they stood facing each other. It was her sister who broke it.

"Y'know Delia, it's not too late" she huffed. "You can still turn your life around" she finished.

Delia sighed resigned.

"If that's why you're here Elin, you can save it" she said as calmly as possible. "I can't change who I am and I wouldn't want to anyway" she folded her arms.

"Don't you want to be happy? Normal?" Her sister pleaded.

"I am happy" she insisted. "And frankly it's none of your business or anyone else's how i spend my life" she finished.

"Well, why you are allowing that woman to ruin your life, I don't understand" she replied. Unfortunately, just at that moment Patsy happened to walk in from outside. All three women visibly froze as they awkwardly didn't know how to proceed. Stoically Patsy took the lead.

"Really, Elin, I don't know what's more insulting-the idea that your sister is ruined or unable to make her own choices" she said as she turned toward Elin who hadn't said a word to her all evening.

She then turned toward Delia.

"It looks as if Gerald and Sheryl are leaving and your mam looks like she could use some tea. So, perhaps a kettle and some cake is needed" she said in a clipped tone. "Of course, Elin should you choose to visit London or if Alan wants to bring the boys-they are all welcome to stay with us. It's not the Ritz but it's home" she smiled. Squeezing Delia's shoulder as she left the room, Delia chuckled.

Patience Mount never failed to surprise her.

* * *

It had been a long day for Mrs. Busby. While she loved having her family around her, she wasn't getting any younger. Delia had gone straight to bed (with Patsy trailing closely behind she noted). She knew that something had transpired between her daughters that left each of them upset.

"It's nothing mam, I'm just tired" Delia begged off.

"Yes, we'll be in for breakfast and then off. So we've got to pack tonight as well Deels" Patsy threw in. Delia sighed as she nodded.

Still, Mrs. Busby was concerned for her daughter. She lingered outside the door. The last thing she had expected to hear was laughter.

"Deels! You're mother is down the hall" she heard through the door. It was in a playful tone that Mrs. Busby had never heard from Patience Mount.

"You won't resist me" her daughter's voice laughed out in return.

She froze. As disgraceful and unnatural as her daughter's chosen lifestyle was to her - she couldn't move. Perhaps it was the fact that she had never experienced this part of her daughter's life. She had watched both of her other children be courted and wed first hand. However any romance in Delia's life had been shut out to her due to it's deviancy. Still as uncomfortable as it made her, she realized the sadness of it. All the things that Delia would never have became apparent to Mrs. Busby. Her heart clenched at the thought that her daughter chose this unhappiness. It made no sense to her.

Briefly she had hoped when Delia was in recovery that it had fixed her. As much as it had pained her to see her daughter struggle to regain everything she had lost. She hoped that her past life in London would never return. Or at least one particular part of it that went by the name Patience Mount. It was why she had kept the letters that her daughter had asked her to post. Still a secrecy crept back into Delia's personality, and the wall between them appeared again.

Her husband had noticed it as well. Late one night as they sat in bed he had put his book aside.

"The money that I've been saving up for Delia, I'm going to use it to get Elin and Alan a proper house" he had declared.

"But that money is for her future husband and household dear" she had protested.

"Love" he paused. She could see him measuring out his words. He reached over and clasped her hand. "I think we both know that she is doing things her own way. A husband is not in her future cariad" he said softly. Nodding his head he continued on discussing the houses that were for sale in the area. At the time she had done her best to stifle any sense of disappointment that she had felt.

A pair of loud giggles startled her out of her revelry.

"Delia Busby! You will remove those deviant hands right now" she heard protested thru the door.

"I'll show you just how deviant I can be" her daughter threatened.

Mrs. Busby quickly turned and stepped away from the door. Clearly, this was not meant for her ears. Out of sight meant out of mind as she fled down the corridor.

* * *

They packed the car that morning. London beckoned them back and frankly Patsy couldn't wait.

As much as she had enjoyed being alone with her love, it was time to get back to their real lives. Delia's matron duties beckoned and babies were still being born in Poplar. She shut the car trunk with their suitcases and strolled over to where Delia stood.

"Well mam, we must be off" Delia sighed.

Mrs. Busby came over and gave her daughter a squeeze. Pulling away Patsy could see the heavy heart that she carried upon their departure. Neither woman seemed able to speak, so Patsy stepped up.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Busby, it is a beautiful countryside" Patsy offered. Nodding Patsy headed back to the car. She watched as Deels talked to her mum some more and then walk over to the car. Patsy got in behind the wheel. Seeing Delia's face she knew that something had transpired in her absence.

"Are you alright darling?" She asked as Delia got in.

Delia paused as she seemed to analyze what had just happened. She shook her head.

"It's just mam. She said that she never understood but that doesn't mean that she wasn't proud" she said ponderously.

Patsy started the engine and pulled the car out of the shire. Delia fiddled with the radio.

"Deels, I'm sorry that things didn't work out with your sister" Patsy said as she turned on to the main road.

"She was always a right mare anyway" she smirked. "At the very least she should thank me" she chortled.

"Why is that?" Patsy asked curiously.

"Well, my dowry helped pay for her house. So being queer has put a roof over her family's head. Literally" she laughed mischievously.

Patsy joined in the laughter as some Motown came on the radio. Delia turned it up.

"Delia, you know I adore you" Patsy said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Of course, you do. And when we marry everyone will know it" the brunette smiled.

Patsy scrunched up her face for a moment. She turned toward her love for a moment.

"Do you really think that will ever really happen darling?" Patsy asked genuinely.

"Without a doubt" she said assuredly. "We will win" she said without equivocation.

And Patsy believed her as the road opened up before them.

THE END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think with a review. Perhaps, I'll write more because it is a long way until December. Cheers.


End file.
